Walk On The Wild Side
by puckurtsie-babe
Summary: Quinn gives Rachel a choice; spend one night out, indulging in the dangerous side of life, and Quinn might return to glee. Or don't go, and she never returns. It's a crazy idea, so why does she end up saying yes? Faberry. Rated T for later chapters.


Author's Note: Made slightly ooc for both characters.

Please let me know what you think! Reviews will let me know whether or not I should continue.

-Rachel's POV-

Even though Quinn had denied my previous attempt to bring her back to glee club, I decided that it was my job to try and bring her back again. But this time without the band of rebels she had befriended. I figured she would be easier to talk to without the peer pressure, plus those girls scared me…. So I caught her alone, approaching her just as she stuck a cigarette in her mouth.

"Quinn." I called; she turned her head my way.

"I know what you're thinking, Berry, and the answer is no." She said, almost resentfully. "I'm not coming back to glee."

"Come on, Quinn, we need you. And, I think you need us." I told her honestly, I mean; just look at how she was dressed, and the people she hung out with. She used to be the good girl, the cheerleader, the church-goer. What had happened to that girl? It baffled me. Her eyes turned vicious, but she merely scoffed.

"I don't need you guys. The only person I need is myself; it took me long enough to learn that I'm better off alone, and some fake spiel about how glee club is my "family" isn't going to bring me back." She took in another long drag from her cigarette, and blew the smoke towards my face. I fanned it away and coughed in disgust. She laughed. "Just look at you, Berry, so sweet and innocent. You shouldn't be wasting your time on someone like me."

"This isn't you!" I yelled in protest. "I don't even know where all of this came from, you're different now. What does your mom think of how you're dressing?"

"Who cares what she thinks? She doesn't know who I am, like she even makes an effort to. And you don't know either. You know _nothing_ about me, okay?" she argued heatedly. "Now why don't you just get out of here? Isn't talking to me bad for your goodie-two-shoes rep, or something?"

"Isn't dressing and acting like this bad for yours? And I may not know much about you, but I do know you love to sing, you wouldn't have joined glee if you didn't."

"I've stopped caring what people think, and I'm not interested in glee anymore. But because I know you won't leave me alone, I'll cut you a deal."

"Yay! I exclaimed, hope and accomplishment bubbling up inside.

"You go out with me tonight, and I'll consider joining again." She said, I was a bit confused at this point.

"Go out, as in a date? Because as you well know, I'm with Finn again, and-." Quinn cut me off.

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not a date. I meant to hangout. You spend one night with me on the wild side, and I _might_ come back to glee club." She clarified. I thought about it for a moment, this was definitely a bad idea. Would she make me smoke, or drink? I really dreaded another hangover. There was no way I could so yes to something so crazy, so why did I?

"Fine, one night." I agreed, regretting it immediately.

"Good, I'll show up at your place at eight tonight." Quinn dropped her cigarette, stomped on it, and started walking away. She yelled back at me as she did so. "And Berry, wear one of your animal sweaters where we're going, and you'll get beat up."

"Good to know!" I yelled back. Shocked and newly terrified, I walked to my car and drove home. I needed to find something to wear.

By about 7:50 I was dressed and ready to go. I had decided on a dark pair of jeans, and a black tank top, paired with some black, studded flats. It was about as edgy as my wardrobe got; I just hoped it would be good enough for wherever we happened to be going.

Moments later I got a text saying she was in my driveway. As I went downstairs, how bad of an idea this was really started hitting me. Quinn had already let herself fall into the habit of smoking, who knew what else she had gotten herself into, drugs, crime…. The thought of hanging out with her used to excite me, now I was just scared. Despite my better judgment, though, I walked outside to meet her. To my surprise she was sitting on a black motorcycle, a Harley, she really took her new bad girl image seriously.

"Hey, Berry. Looks like you took my advice about the clothes." She greeted me, holding out a helmet. "Hop on." I took the helmet and put it on, then climbed on behind her. No seatbelts on a motorcycle, the only logical thing to do was to latch my arms around her waist. So I did, as she started up the motorcycle my heart began to beat out of my chest. She kicked up the kick-stand, and we took off into the night.

It took about 20 minutes to get to where we were going. Quinn pulled into the parking lot of a small bar, and walked up to the doors, a small line had formed. She took my arm, and pulled us up to the front; the people in line gave us a vicious glare. Quinn smiled at the bouncer.

"Hey, Ross, this one's with me." She said to him, they were obviously acquainted. Ross was tall, and well built, with a serious look on his face. It seemed unbreakable, but when Quinn approached him, he smiled at her.

"A bit tame for you to be hanging out with, don't ya think, Quinn? Has she ever even tasted a sip of alcohol?" He asked, looking at me with a bit of surprise in his eyes.

"Maybe for now, but I'll break her, one night in this kind of life, and you just keep coming back. That's how it was for me, at least." She said with a satisfied smile. "So, do you wanna let us in, or what?"

"Alright, ladies," he said, pulling the door open. "just don't get in _too_ much trouble tonight."

"We won't."

And with that we were in, no IDs needed, it was so simple I almost wanted to laugh. She must know him pretty well to be able to get in just like that. How long had she been coming here? Since the summer, maybe even before her dramatic change of appearance? Now it was really coming to me, that I had no idea who Quinn was, inside or out. I had agreed to get into reckless behavior with someone who might as well be a stranger. Anyone who ever dared say I'm selfish and don't care about glee could definitely bite their tongue now; even if I'd never tell anyone about this night. We took a seat at the bar, Quinn locked eyes with one of the workers, and he came over to us. Turns out, she was friendly with him too.

"Evening, Quinn. Who's your friend?" It was disgustingly obvious that he was checking me out.

"This is Rachel, she's new to the bar scene, so I thought some of your famous margaritas would make her more keen on the idea of coming out and having fun." She said, smiling up at him. She giggled flirtatiously. "I practically had to drag her out here. So, Bobby, two margaritas?" Quinn asked and she placed her hand over his, rubbing her thumb across his fingers, she was either toying with him, or was seriously interested. Either way, he took the bait. "And add some extra salt to mine."

"No problem, be back soon." He said, looking flustered. It was funny how quickly his eyes went from roaming me to roaming Quinn. He walked away to make our drinks, and Quinn turned to me.

"So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Uhm…. Of what?" I replied.

"This place, the ride up here, anything."

"Well, the ride was scary; I had never been on a motorcycle before. And, this bar kind of scares me too, I don't think I want to be drinking after what happened last time."

"It's just one drink, Rach, nothing to worry about." Rach? Since when did she call me that? Quinn pulled out her box of cigarettes, grabbing one for herself, then she offered one to me. I shook my head. "Come on, trying one does _not_ get you addicted. I had to smoke for like a month before I ever felt like I needed one. I brought you out here tonight to have fun and try new things, so take it." I reluctantly grabbed it, seeing it between my fingers seemed so alien, it was awkwardly new, and a little (or a lot) scary. She put her cigarette in her mouth and pulled out her lighter. "Listen, and watch, Rachel. Don't get the end wet, put your lips like this." she demonstrated, and I copied, putting the cigarette into my mouth. "Good, now after I light it, breathe in, then breathe in again to pull it into your lungs. These are menthols, so they shouldn't taste too bad." She lit up, and took in a deep breath of smoke, then let it out. She smiled at me as she pulled the lighter up to my cigarette. "Your turn."

"Okay." I breathed out, more nervous then I was on the stage for Nationals. She lit it, and I pulled in a large amount of smoke, I thought I might choke to death, but instead I coughed one time and held in my urge to do anymore. I was happy once the smoke was out of my system. Quinn had been right though, it actually tasted pretty good, minty. I indulged her, taking in another drag, this time I did it with ease. She seemed impressed. "….How was that?"

"Not bad, Berry, you're a natural." She said, just then our drinks came. Bobby set them down, and gave a smile to Quinn. She unzipped her vest, and reached inside an inner pocket. "Ugh, looks like I forgot my wallet, and Rach here didn't bring any money…." Actually I did have money, about $70. I was about to offer to pay when Bobby spoke up.

"Not a problem, it's on the house." He said, winking at us. He set down a few extra napkins, the top one had his number printed on it. Quinn smiled, reaching for the napkins. As soon as he turned his back she picked up her drink and motioned for me to do the same, leaving the napkins behind. I followed her over to a more secluded area of the bar, we sat down at a booth.

"I hate that creep." She muttered, taking a drink of her margarita.

"Then why were you flirting with him?" I asked her, as I took another puff from my cigarette. Oddly enough, I really was a natural. It was so easy now, and it tasted amazing.

"Free drinks, try it." She replied. I nodded, and sipped some from my glass, it tasted sweet. Way better than beer or wine coolers. "A bit faster, Rach, we have another stop to take tonight." She took a couple of generous gulps, finishing the drink in 3 seconds flat. I followed suit, the rush hit me fast. It was a good rush, and the mix of the lime and mint on my lips made it even better, in a way I couldn't quite explain. We got up, and walked out.

"Where are we going now?" I asked as we climbed back onto her Harley. She started it up, and I think I heard a "you'll see" over the roar. My arms locked around her waist wasn't quite as odd as it had been before, I actually felt comfortable, and the ride was a lot of fun. We went mostly on back roads, which was scary and exciting. It was about a half hour before we pulled in at a tattoo parlor. My fear sky-rocketed to the roof once again. I guess Quinn could sense my nerves, because as we walked in she lightly rubbed my back. "What are we doing here?"

"Calm down, okay? I'm here to get some new rings for my nose. You're not getting any tattoos or piercings…" she told me reassuringly. I felt much better, but then she smirked. "Unless you want a piercing, that is." I couldn't say anything, I had never ever even thought of such a thing, but the more I saw Quinn's new look, the more I liked it. I even wanted to try it out for myself.

"Uh…. I don't know, my dads would kill me if I got something pierced without their consent…. They wouldn't ever consent in the first place." I said as we walked into the shop. They had piercing for sale, and tattoo books in the front, if you wanted something done, I guessed you'd have to go to the counter in the back. Quinn started looking through one of the racks of nose rings.

"Well, they can't kill you for something they don't know about. Like a belly button ring." She said, not even bothering to look over at me.

"I don't know….. Does it hurt?" I asked, still worried.

"Of course it hurts, they stick a needle through your skin. But you can't deny that it's very sexy." Quinn lifted up her shirt a bit, so I could see her piercing, hers was a yin and yang symbol. It looked good on her toned stomach, it looked…. well, it looked sexy. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but I wanted one. Still, the more rational side took over.

"Maybe another time, I need some time to think about doing something like that." I said, I was actually a little worried she would get mad and shun me away, but instead she grabbed a couple of the rings she had been looking at and started walking toward the counter. "Let me just buy these, then I can take you home, okay?" I nodded. She went to pay, and then we went back out to her Harley, climbing on one final time.

Before I even knew it, we were back in my driveway. I climbed off, and handed her the helmet. Before I could go inside I had to ask her.

"So, about glee club?" I inquired, hopefully.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." She replied, putting on the helmet.

"Well, whatever you decide, I actually had a lot of fun tonight…" I said, the next sentence was a stretch. It seemed true when I said it, but the thought still made me nervous. "Maybe even enough to do it again sometime." Quinn smiled at me.

"I thought I might've rubbed off on you, Berry." She said with satisfaction. "I'll text you." And with that, she took off. I don't know why it was so exciting to think of hanging out with her again, but I did know one thing: I couldn't wait to see her name pop up on my phone.


End file.
